Bella Recreated
by bookworm2421
Summary: Edward left Bella in the woods alone. She doesn't waste her time cry over him for months. He obviously didn't want her any more. She decides that she doesn't want to waste her life. She becomes everyone's dream girl. The girl that everyone stares at in envy. She will find her true fate... Watch her journey. I own nothing only some of the plot and characters.
1. Chapter 1

This is Twilight Fan-Fiction I own nothing. I will be putting music in the story also I own none of that either. Anything twilight related belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I also don't own any of the music in the story. It all belongs to the original owners I own nothing except most of the plot line and a few of my own personal characters that I have made up myself.

**Summary**-

Edward left Bella in the woods alone. She doesn't waste her time cry over him for months. He obviously didn't want her any more. She decides that she doesn't want to waste her life. She becomes everyone's dream girl. The girl that everyone stares at in envy. But that's not all She fulfill her prophecy and finds her true fate... Watch her journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I own nothing except a few characters and most of the plot.

Bella POV

Edward Broke up with me in the woods. I can't believe it he tells me '' I won't ever leave you and I won't ever hurt you and he did both physically and mentally.

When I first heard him I thought that it was some kind of sick joke but, then I realized that he wasn't joking here is what happened exactly what happened. It was my Birthday and they were throwing me a party I had just started to open my presents...

_**Flashback**_

I inhaled deeply and turned to Alice. "Give it to me," I sighed.  
Emmett chuckled with delight.

I took the little package, rolling my eyes at Edward while I stuck my finger under the edge of  
the paper and jerked it under the tape.

"Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; I pulled itout to examine the damage.

A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut.

It all happened very quickly then.

"No!" Edward roared.

He threw himself at me, flinging me back across the table. It fell, as I did, scattering the cake  
and the presents, the flowers and the plates. I landed in the mess of shattered crystal.

Jasper slammed into Edward, and the sound was like the crash of boulders in a rock slide.

There was another noise, a grisly snarling that seemed to be coming from deep in Jasper's  
chest. Jasper tried to shove past Edward, snapping his teeth just inches from Edward's face.

Emmett grabbed Jasper from behind in the next second, locking him into his massive steel  
grip, but Jasper struggled on, his wild, empty eyes focused onlyon me.

Beyond the shock, there was also pain. I'd tumbled down to the floor by the piano, with my  
arms thrown out instinctively to catch my fall, into the jagged shards of glass. Only now did I  
feel the searing, stinging pain that ran from my wrist to the crease inside my elbow.

Dazed and disoriented, I looked up from the bright red blood pulsing out of my arm into the  
fevered eyes of the six suddenly ravenous vampires.  
"Emmett, Rose, get Jasper outside."

Unsmiling for once, Emmett nodded. "Come on, Jasper."

Jasper struggled against Emmett's unbreakable grasp, twistingaround, reaching toward his

brother with his bared teeth, his eyes still past reason.

Edward's face was whiter than bone as he wheeled to crouch over me, taking a clearly  
defensive position. A low warning growl slid from between his clenched teeth. I could tell  
that he wasn't breathing.

Rosalie, her divine face strangely smug, stepped in front of Jasper keeping a careful distance from his teeth and helped Emmett wrestle him through the glass door that Esme held open, one hand pressed over her mouth and nose.

_**End Flashback**_

That was when he hurt me physically. He did not need to be so overly dramatic when he pushed me out of the way of Jasper.

If he wasn't such a overly dramatic idiot it wopuldn't have been that bad if he would have simply dragged me out of the way of him or even swung me on ton his back and ran away with me but no. He had to push me into a table full of glass and Make me bleed even more.

He hurt me mentally when he broke up with me in the woods like I meant nothing to him and said those harsh and rude things to me.

_**Flashback**_

It had been three days since my horrid birthday party and I really was worried about how Edward was acting he was being very strange and reserved. he would't even look at me and when he did it was absolutely necessary and his eyes showed anger and hatred.

After school on the third day after the party he asked me to go for a walk in the woods with him so I naturally agreed. I planned on confronting him on his strange behavior, but he began talking before I did.

" Bella This just uisn't working we can't be together anymore. I have lost interest in you. You are horrible in general." he said looking at me with disdain clear in his eyes.

" Wha-" I began to say but, he cut me off " No I am not finished yet. You are a pathetic, ugly, talentless excuse for a human. I only dated you to see if I could figure out why I can't read your mind." he said Frowning.

'I mean come on why would anyone want you. Have you looked in the mirror. The only time that you looked OK was when Alice Dressed you up. It looks like you buy your cloths at a second hand store." He said smirking.

" Well, I now see your true colors" I said in a cold voice " Why don't you leave I get it we are done and it was about time. Why would I want a pathetic boyfriend like you. I mean seriously. You watch me while i sleep how pathetic can you get. Oh and before you go around like your better than me maybe you should seriously open your eyes."

"So what you play piano. So do I too, Also play nine other instruments and I and sing. Just because I don't Dress up all of the time doesn't mean that I don't have the money to. I don't flaunt my money like you do. I may not look like a super model but calling me ugly is not right. The only reason that you look like a model is because, you were changed into a vampire.'' I said almost done with my rant.

" People like you disgust me. You are no better than I am because, I haven't killed not one thing but, you have. You killed humans for ten years when you went off on your own so don't try and act all high and mighty with me" IO said so beyond angry that I could barley proses all that I had said.

" Your family is so much better than you are I can't wait until Alice gets back." I said missing her.

"Well than aren't you going to be disappointed" he said with shock anger and hurt in his eyes until he covered them with hate" All of us Cullen's are leaving. They all left you letters telling you about how they really feel about you." he said throwing me six letters from his back pocket.

'Goodbye and Good riddance Isabella" he said and then vanished.

_**End Flashback**_

**__**So here I am in my room bawling my eyes out after reading the letters that they had written me and truly prosing what had just happened. They were horrible. I didn't and still can't believe what I read. I had read Alice's letter first...

**That was the first Chapter of my story I hopped that you enjoyed. **

**Please review, Fan and Favorite**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except most of the plot and a few characters.

Bella Pov.

Those letter are terrible I can't believe that they would write such horrible things to me and all I did was care bout them like they were my blood related family. I confided in them and told them all about myself I though that they truly cared but, I suppose that I was wrong.

I had thought the same about Edward. I read Alice's first then Carlile's letter. Then I read Esme's, Jasper's, Rosalie's then Emmett's.

Dear Ugly Duckling,

Well my family is leaving and We finally get to leave forks Washington. It is about time! I mean if I wanted to do any decent shopping I would have had to go to Seattle! Not to mention going shopping with people like you is so irritating! I mean you had a bad taste in clothes and you hate shopping! I was worried about your sanity when I heard that.

Edward wanted to have a little play toy and he wanted me to make friends with you too. I only wanted to make my brother happy so I did and I thought of you as my little test monkey. I needed someone else besides my family so buy clothing for. You have your own simple type of style and Rose and I don't like simple cloths so we bought those for you.

I never liked you much. You were just a life-sized Barbie for me.

The Pixie,

Alice Cullen

After I read Alice's letter I was in shock. I could not believe that she would right things like that to me. I continued read the letters.

Dear Isabella,

You have wasted my family's time and money long enough. I did not go to work everyday so you can waste it all away on your own petty needs. You were an OK pet to keep around but an all around waste of space.

You are a good practice dummy though.

~Carslie Cullen

Dear Isabella,

I was merely trying to replace my child that I had lost all of those years ago, but alas I don't really like you.

Esmé Cullen

Dear Walking Blood Sack,

You are lucky that us Cullen's have a treaty with the mutts other wise I would have drunk your blood in your sleep. You smell fantastic. I wonder what it tastes like of well maybe I will have to pay you a visit later in time. That is something to ponder.

Jasper

Dear Human,

Wow! Congratulations you just got dumped by a hundred year old virgin. You should be worried if he didn't even want you for a lay, who will want you for your winning personality. (Note Sarcasm)! I mean you aren't even pretty. I have seen three-year old with a better sense of fashion.

Well I tried to help you but, what ever so what I am basically saying you are pathetic. Why would he want yo when he could have someone like me. Beautiful and strong. Well What ever human.

~Rosalie Lilian Hale-Whitlock Cullen

Dear Swan,

I will actually miss you. Well not you, your clumsiness that was probably the most redeeming quality. FYI you aren't my little sister. No sister could be that pathetic if she was my sister. Any sister of mine would Okay truth or dare with me and not simply chicken out.

In other words any sister of mine wouldn't be so lame.

Emmett the Bear.

I can't believe that they would write me such horrible things to me! I am so glad that I didn't tell them my family's secret.

You see my dad is not an only child like they believe. Neither is my mother you see my dad is the oldest of one other siblings. He has a younger brother Michael and a sister-in-law Sara. they are both 34. Michael is a professional football player for the New York Jets. He has light brown eyes and brown eyes.

Sara is a stay at home mom. She has Pale blond hair ice blue eyes and the body of a have two kids. Mark and Susan. Susan is 15 and Mark is 13. The both have brown hair but, their moms ice blue eyes. Susan is an aspiring actress and Mark is training to be a football player like his dad.

Rene has two sisters Cassandra and Marie. Cassandra is 32 blue eyes and short brown hair. She is a world renown fashion designer. She has married Anthony a retired model gone businessman at 35. Has green eyes and red hair. Marie is engaged 28 years old has Dirty blond hair and green eyes. She is also a model and she is marrying Jackson her manager. Dark brown hair and Hazel eyes.

My mom has green eyes and Dark blond hair. My dad has blue eyes and Mahogany hair. That is where I have gotten my looks. I have mid-back length hair mahogany hair and green eyes. All of my family is famous. My dad was a Calvin Klein model and my mom was a Dallas Cowboys cheerleader. My dad now is the biggest business man since bill gates.

I didn't tell the Cullen's because I wasn't sure if they could keep the secret or if they would use my because of it. I am glad I didn't. I am going to be my aunt cassandra's model once I turn seventeen next year.

No one in Forks knows the secret but, my add and I have deiced that my family should come out of hiding. He is posing as the chief of police now and we live in this old house but, he is having a new one built now.

I know that the Cullen's are going to come back I just know it and when they do they are in for a big surprise.

Sorry if this was a little boring toward the end I had to make sure that you guys understood her family. Thanks for reading. I you have any ideas please or questions please send me a message.


	4. Chapter 4

This is Twilight Fan-Fiction I own nothing. I will be putting music in the story also I own none of that either. Anything twilight related belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I also don't own any of the music in the story. It all belongs to the original owners I own nothing except most of the plot line and a few of my own personal characters that I have made up my self. I also don't own any name brands that I mention. -

Bella's POV

When I stopped crying I realised something. I wouldn't have to pretend anymore as one of my birthday presents, I wouldn't have to pretend to be shy anti-social fashion senseless Bella anymore. To fit in with the rest of the town I dressed very plain and my cloths were hideous.

I probably was the worst dressed person at my school. Most people in forks have lots of money so everyone is dressed nicely and I can finally go back to my old wardrobe of Heels and skirts or super skinny jeans and a leather jacket. My sense of style depends on my mood.

I also love doing my hair and makeup. I gave all of my designer cloths away to charity before moving here so I get to go on a shopping spree before I move into my families new mansion. Since we are coming out of hiding we can move out of this old house and into the home he is having built.

It won't only be my dad and I for very long. Sue Clearwater has been dating for two years and she has two kids. Leah and Seth. I love them like they are my own siblings and I know that they care for me too. It took Leah awhile to respect me but, one day I got tired of her crappy attitude and I let her have it. After that day we have been as close as sisters.

Seth and I got along great from the beginning. He is a very sweet fourteen year old year. Leah is only two months older than me though so she is sixteen too.

They have a secret though they are werewolf's though I only believe that they are shape shifter. It is normal because they are from la Push A native American tribe only a five-minute drive from forks. They began shifting after they the Cullen's 100 years ago.

My resolve on the topic was further resolved when I heard about Sam uley going missing ad how he had such strange temperature that felt like he had touched a hot stove top.

I decided not to say anything until the time came when Seth changed himself. You see all the members of the tribe's council male's turn into wolves. The gene is triggered by vampire's presence if it is close enough for long enough for him to turn.

As I look through my closet and try to find something decent I decided to plan a shopping trip. What I found was okay but, not your to my usual standard. A black quarter sleeve Tight t-shirt a blue jeans and flat black boots. No heels or anything that adds personality but, it will work for how.

Next I pull out my phone and call Leah and tell her the news.

"That is great we can go shopping! Finally do you know when your dad is going to propose to my mom?" said Leah " I don't know he is still trying to choose. I have an Idea though. He could have us plan a flash mob then propose" I said smiling at the idea.

"Mom would love that. So is it just going to be us?" "No I think that I am going to Invite a few more girls meet me at my place in 10 minutes,'' I said trying to figure out how to do my hair. "Okay see you in ten" Said Leah then she hung up.

Time to make amends I thought nervously staring at my phone.

**Thanks for reading. I you have any ideas please or questions please send me a message or comment.**

**Please **

**Vote Comment and Fan**

**_~bookworm2124_**


	5. Chapter 5

This is Twilight Fan-Fiction I own nothing. I will be putting music in the story also I own none of that either. Anything twilight related belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I also don't own any of the music in the story.

It all belongs to the original owners I own nothing except most of the plot line and a few of my own personal characters that I have made up my self. I also don't own any name brands that I mention. -

"Um wow Bella you look great." exclaimed Angela excitedly. " Hey Leah, you guys look great.' Thank I know that you want to ask but it has to wait until after we finish shopping." " Okay no problem Bella." She said sweetly.

That is the very reason why I love being Friends with her she is so sweet and understanding. But don't let her sweet face trick you make he made and she is a fore to be reckoned with. " Okay there is going to be a huge sale in Seattle do you want to go." asked Leah halfway to jessica's house. " Sure I need some new clothes bad."

As we arrive at jessica's I say Let me get them can't wait to see their faces. I walk up to their door and knock and when I do Lauren answers the door. She smirks looking at me but, it soon drops once she appraises my outfit as usual. Only she can't feel triumphant because she she looks better than me.

When her smirk morphs into a scowl Jessica runs down stairs bubbly and happy as usual. " Wow Bella you look amazing. You should dress like this more often. Come on Lauren let's go.'' Once we all settle into the car and greetings have been made we are off to Seattle.

Thanks to Jessica there is always a steady stream of conversation so there was no way that there could be a awkward silence. Although every time i joined the conversation Lauren would cut herself off and stop talking or pull Jessica into another conversation.

Very soon the conversation turned it's self into a direction I knew that would be terrible for me at least Lauren might like watching me squirm. They started to talk about... guys. I really don't know if I want to jump out of the car or answer the questions that will be thrown at me soon. I guess i should just answer them.

" Guys do you know if mike like me. I have liked him for a while but, I don't think the feelings I have are reciprocated." That shocked me of course he likes her.

" He does like you I know it you are the main topic of most of the conversations that I have with would be stupid not to like you."

He really would be stupid not to like her. She could be a model with her long naturally curly hair, hazel eyes. She is slightly tanned but, not unnatural or almost orange.

In fact all of us in the car could be models. Lauren has platinum blond hair and light blue eyes. Angela has dirty blond hair and grey eyes. Leah is native American so she has pretty copper skin and long think black hair. Me? I have waist length mahogany hair and sea green eyes.

All of us range from 5.4 to 5.8 in height. Not to brag but I have the biggest chest out of all of us being a 36 D. though we all range from about 38B to 36D in that. We all have skinny bodies as we take care of our selves. Since our parents are all very well know in one way or another we must always look our best.

"So Bella how are things with you and Edward?" asked Jessica looking happy about knowing that mike likes her." Yeah I was going to ask while we where getting ready but, you looked distracted so I left you to think." asked Leah.

Her reaction is what I feared most. I know Leah and she is probably going to go and try to set their house on fire. The fact they they might not have left yet they could either all die or they could come out alive and try and kill her. So I was kind of nervous to tell everyone.

I choose to just come right out and tell everyone and get it over with the more I stall the angrier she will get.

" We broke up like maybe a day ago and the Cullen's are moving away. The shouldn't be at school tomorrow.' I said casually " Oh but they will be back before graduation. They didn't tell me that but, when Edward told me i could hear the hidden meaning in his word they are going to be back' I said sure of it.

" When he told me it was right after he broke up with me. He basically told me the I was an ugly talent-less troll. You know that his entire family told me that I was a Cullen and that they loved me but, they left me without so much as a fuck you. What a family right. Well actually they all left me letter about how much of a waste of space I was to them and how much they hated me." I said causally actually happy to get that off of my chest.

" WHAT?!" they all yes even Lauren yelled in anger and disgust. " You want to know the worst part of it was?" I said adding fuel to the fire " What anglea almost growled " He broke up with me in the woods." I said like it was normal. That must have drove them over the edge beacuse they all look feral and yes again Lauren too.

" Are you going to let them get away with that" snarled Leah. "Of course I am not. I was going to ask if you wanted to sleepover at my house so we could all go and egg and TP his house. I have special plans for his piano. We could get some spray paint and tag stuff on their bedroom walls naming the bad things that they have done to you."

''That sounds great. We can get some silly string and stink bombs too. No one deserves to be treated like that and one more thing I am so sorry about being such a mean person to you. I hope we can be friends." said Lauren shocking everyone.

"Of course Lauren and What do you guys think." "Let's do it they all said in unison." "Good now we are here we can get that stuff later after we are done shopping let's go." said Leah

_**And with that we were off.**_

Thank you PLEASE ENJOY VOTE COMMENT AND FAN


	6. Chapter 6

This is Twilight Fan-Fiction I own nothing. I will be putting music in the story also I own none of that either. Anything twilight related belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I also don't own any of the music in the story. It all belongs to the original owners I own nothing except most of the plot line and a few of my own personal characters that I have made up my self. I also don't own any name brands that I mention. -

_**Here is a sneak peek. Sorry for the wait.**_

Bella Pov

When we finally got finished shopping all the girls had about twenty bags but not me , I had fifty-seven. While there we got some cute PJ's for my sleep over tonight. We were all very excited fr what is going down tonight.

Lauren pulled me aside while we were shopping and apologies about what had happened and explained everything.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"My dad told me that I couldn't be with Tyler but, he didn't want me to just do like any decent person would " she had started, "he wanted me to break him completely. You see his dad and my dad hated each other because when they were our age they were best friends.

They got into a fight over some girl who by the way they don't even remember the name of. My dad thought that he was only going to break my heart, so he made me do that.

He paid our waiter to flirt with me and if I didn't go long with it he was going to have me home schooled. I thought that he would let me explain what happened but to this day he won't even look me in the eye. You wan to know what makes it even worse our parents are best friends again.

_**End FLASH BACK-**_

After we finished shopping for clothes the girls all had about thirty bags. Me? I had fifty bags because all the clothes I had are terrible and I only wore them because I had all even got some Pj's for the sleep over tonight.

We made our way to the food court ordered our food, sat down and started figuring out what we where going to do. "So what we need?" asked Angie " Well we will need stink bombs, spray paint, eggs, and toilet paper. Ooh and chocolate syrup all over the and towels for when we get dirty anything else?' I asked pretty sure covered most of it.

" What about we make some goop." said angles making Jessica and Lauren gasp, " Are you sure that's a good call remember what happened lat time we tried to plant it we got caught." said Jessica " Bella you said that they are gone right." Yes I am positive they have left town already."  
I said knowing they would try to leave as soon as possible.

_**AND THAT'S IT. Please rate, review and fan.**_

_**Next chapter up soon sorry for the long wait**__._**Sorry about the long wait and as an apology I will be posting the full chapter and chapter seven on Saturday and Sunday. **


	7. Chapter 7

This is Twilight Fan-Fiction I own nothing. I will be putting music in the story also I own none of that either. Anything twilight related belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I also don't own any of the music in the story. It all belongs to the original owners I own nothing except most of the plot line and a few of my own personal characters that I have made up my self. I also don't own any name brands that I mention. -

_**Here is a sneak peek. Sorry for the wait.**_

Bella Pov

When we finally got finished shopping all the girls had about twenty bags but not me , I had fifty-seven. While there we got some cute PJ's for my sleep over tonight. We were all very excited fr what is going down tonight.

Lauren pulled me aside while we were shopping and apologies about what had happened and explained everything.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"My dad told me that I couldn't be with Tyler but, he didn't want me to just do like any decent person would " she had started, "he wanted me to break him completely. You see his dad and my dad hated each other because when they were our age they were best friends.

They got into a fight over some girl who by the way they don't even remember the name of. My dad thought that he was only going to break my heart, so he made me do that.

He paid our waiter to flirt with me and if I didn't go long with it he was going to have me home schooled. I thought that he would let me explain what happened but to this day he won't even look me in the eye. You wan to know what makes it even worse our parents are best friends again.

_**End FLASH BACK-**_

After we finished shopping for clothes the girls all had about thirty bags. Me? I had fifty bags because all the clothes I had are terrible and I only wore them because I had all even got some Pj's for the sleep over tonight.

We made our way to the food court ordered our food, sat down and started figuring out what we where going to do. "So what we need?" asked Angie " Well we will need stink bombs, spray paint, eggs, and toilet paper. Ooh and chocolate syrup all over the and towels for when we get dirty anything else?' I asked pretty sure covered most of it.

" What about we make some goop." said angles making Jessica and Lauren gasp, " Are you sure that's a good call remember what happened lat time we tried to plant it we got caught." said Jessica " Bella you said that they are gone right." Yes I am positive they have left town already."  
I said knowing they would try to leave as soon as possible.

"Okay it shouldn't be a problem. how about we leave them a tape of everything that's been done." said Lauren sounding like she has done this before.

" Yeah and after we are done we can head over to Bella's place and have our sleep over." said Jessica with finality in her voice. " Come on let me you all drive home and drop your bags off. Then change into all black clothes, make sure they are camera appropriate though." said Leah.

The ride back to forks was spent with excited chatter. After Leah and I got home we went up stairs and started to change. We went to pick up the other girls then we went to the Cullen's home deep in the woods.

When we got there they all looked at me letting ,me know that they were going to let me take charge of this. "Get toilet paper all over the trees and I want eggs all over the front porch. As we leave the house oil should be spread all over the it too." I said figuring out what needed to be done

" Who wants to get Rosalie's room?" I asked knowing that Leah had a serous problem with her. " I will" said Leah with a terrifying grin on her face. "Jessica and I will get Alice." Said Lauren.

"I can help you with Emmett and jasper's rooms." said Angela " How about Edward's room. Rosalie and Alice share rooms with their boyfriends." ' Okay with pleasure" she said looked freighting for a teenage girl.

I grab the key that Edward gave me a copy of and showed the girls to the rooms the would be destructing. Edwards room was easy. His wall of music was all dumped on the floor. I put on a few songs of choose in his stereo including..

Gives you hell All American rejects

Ain't it fun Paramore

Playing God Paramore

and a few more of that nature.

After a few minutes I could feel eyes on me, so I turned around only to see Leah looking at me and Angela. " Good job guys. I already got some footage of of the girls. They found the garage and made the goop. Didn't you say that Edward has a piano?' she inquired

"Yeah tell everyone to meet me in the living room. I have big plans for that piano." I said knowing they would enjoy the show.

**That it. I might update tomorrow. Rate, review, fan, Favorite, Follow.**


	8. Chapter 8

This is Twilight Fan-Fiction I own nothing. I will be putting music in the story also I own none of that either. Anything twilight related belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I also don't own any of the music in the story. It all belongs to the original owners I own nothing except most of the plot line and a few of my own personal characters that I have made up my self. I also don't own any name brands that I mention.

_** Bella's POV**_

"Here we are, Edwards piano. He wrote me a song, you know " I said remembering the sweet melody. "It was the nicest thing any guy has ever do for me." I said honestly. "Do you want to hear it?" I asked knowing that they do.A course of mumbled and bashful 'Yesses' were heard as they all drew closer to the beautiful grand piano.

Oh but, First Leah can you set up the camera so the Cullen's can watch this too?" I asked her sweetly " Sure." She said almost sounding confused.

I sat down, blew out a deep breath and began to play the beautiful melody. The gasps of surprise and awe.

_**Alice Pov**_

After leaving Bella in forks my family and I traveled to Denali Alaska. When we got to Alaska we all met up with a close family coven the Denali's. they are like cousins to us.

As we were all siting in the living room catching as we had not seen each other in a few years. That is when I got a vision.

_**vision**_

Bella is playing the lullaby that Edward wrote for her. Then it really hit me. Bella can PLAY the PAINO! Wow and with out a flaw! "So what do you think?" she said asking the girls around her of which I recognized as Angela, Jessica, Lauren, and a darker skinned girl that I then realized was from La Push.

" It was great, bells" said Lauren and the other girls all agreed with a chorus could clearly see the sincerity in her eyes. "Thank you Lauren." she said then asked "would you like to hear another?" Sure bells.

She then began to play a new song.

_**Bella POV**_

As I thought of what I wanted to play it hit me. Why not play what I feel? So I began to play and sing.  
** "Jar Of Hearts"**

No, I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
Tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

_**Alice POV**_

O my does she really feel like that? She is also really talented!

Bella POV

As I finished I felt like I was being watched from far away then it hit me! Alice she is having a Vision of this happening now and that means Edward is listening and she is bound to tell the family right? so why not give them a show?!

**_"Really D_**_**on't**__ (feat. Cher Lloyd)_

You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
You started messing with my head until I hit a wall  
Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known  
That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!

Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face  
Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away  
I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known  
That I would talk, I would talk

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you  
You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you  
Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore  
You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go

Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared  
I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air  
And make you understand, and make you understand  
You had your chance, had your chance

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

_[Cher Lloyd]_  
Yeah, listen up  
Hey, hey, never look back,  
Dumb struck boy, ego intact  
Look boy, why you so mad  
Second guessin', but should've hit that  
Hey Demi, you picked the wrong lover  
Should've picked that one, he's cuter than the other  
I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster  
Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

As I sang I danced around the girls gracefully. I wanted them to feel curious and doubt me. Like I said they will be back I am just trying to give them a little shove. all I have to do is cone to this house when ever I want to send them a little message.

Almost at the end at the show I realized every great performer must have grand finale so I went into the black bag with our supplies I grabbed the sledge-hammer and as I held the last note if the song I got the sledge-hammer ready and as soon as I was done with the song I hit the piano over and over again until it was completely salvageable. Once I was done destroying the beautiful piano. I smiled a whispered enjoy the show Alice.

**That it. I might update tomorrow. Rate, review, fan, Favorite, Follow.**

** Sorry for the long wait**


End file.
